


You're Gonna Live Forever In Me

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Panic Attack, Singing, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan calms you down after a panic attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a request for my blog, @sweetie-pie-sean. It was based on this video of Ethan. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-UQ-3mabmE&feature=youtu.be)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

Pain. Throbbing, stinging pain courses through your veins, fueling the the chaos in your mind to boil over. Tears stream freely from your eyes as your back comes into contact with the bedroom door. You slide down the surface slowly, crumbling into a puddle on the ground.

Everything is too much: every sound is too loud, every light is too bright… You can hardly even think without your head throbbing, so when a knock comes from the door your leaning against you whine audibly and cradle your head. Another knock comes and your breathing becomes laboured, nearly to the point of hyperventilation.

“Babe? Babe, what’s going on?” Ethan asks through the door, voice dripping with concern. “Baby, please open the door!” 

You flinch at the fear in his voice; you never meant to scare him so much. Slowly, you reach for the doorknob and scoot back from the door to let Ethan in. As soon as he sees you he drops down next to you, quickly scooping you into his arms and shushing you.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright, you’re alright…” He coos softly, holding you tightly against your chest and brushing your hair out of your face. “Talk to me baby, what’s going on?’

You cry into the fabric of his sweater and try to form words to explain, but you struggle to get anything out. Ethan slowly rocks the two of you and hums, lulling you a bit. His chest vibrates with the tune he’s humming and an idea pop into your head.

“Eth…” You mutter weakly, nose still buried in the fabric of his sweater. “Sing to me.”

Ethan’s humming stops immediately. “Sing?” He asked. “What do you want me to sing?” 

“I don’t know…” You reply, heart still hammering away in your chest. Ethan nuzzles his nose into your hair and thinks for a moment. He lets out a low hum and moves to rest his chin on the top of your head. His fingers stroke through your hair as he starts to sing softly.

_ “A great big bang and dinosaurs _ __  
_ Fiery raining meteors _ __  
_ It all ends unfortunately _ __  
_ But you're gonna live forever in me _ _  
_ __ I'll guarantee, just wait and see”

Your breathing begins to slow down a bit as you focus on Ethan’s voice.

_ “Parts of me were made by you _ __  
_ And planets keep their distance too _ __  
_ The moon's got a grip on the sea _ __  
_ And you're gonna live forever in me _ __  
__ I guarantee, it's your destiny”   


You focus on the vibrations coming from Ethan’s chest and trying to calm the shaking in your fingers, choosing to curl them in the fabric of his sweater.

_ “Life is full of sweet mistakes _ __  
_ And love's an honest one to make _ __  
_ Time leaves no fruit on the tree _ __  
_ But you're gonna live forever in me _ _  
_ __ I guarantee, it's just meant to be”

Ethan hugs you even tighter, leaving no space in between you.

_ “And when the pastor asks the pews _ __  
_ For reasons he can't marry you _ __  
_ I'll keep my word and my seat _ __  
_ But you're gonna live forever in me _ _  
_ __ I'll guarantee, just wait and see”

You feel Ethan press a kiss to the top of your head before whispering to you.

“How are you?” He asks, fingers still stroking your hair and back. You swallow thickly and take a deep breath.

“Better...thank you…” You reply, looking up to him and smiling weakly. He chuckles a bit before kissing you sweetly.

“I’m glad, babe. I’m really glad…”

He holds onto for a few more moments, silently rocking you back and forth. Your eyes droop a bit as the pounding rush of anxiety fades into exhaustion. 

“Ethan? Can we take a nap or something?” You mutter, eyes slipping shut. Ethan’s lips press against you forehead gently before he slowly lets go, helping you and himself to stand up. His fingers intertwine with yours as he leads you to the living room.

“How about we watch a movie or something? You can still take a nap if you want.” He says, laying down on the couch. You smile down at him and nod in agreement. 

“Sounds good.” You slowly join him on the couch, laying beside him and wiggling your way back into his arms. His lanky arms wind around you and pull you against him, pressing your back against his front. You sigh in contentment as his body heat warms you.

“Wanna rewatch Stranger Things?” He offers, watching as your breathing slows. “Babe?”

He chooses the show and drops the remote on the floor before laying his arm over your waist. His fingers play with the fabric of your shirt as you sleep, comfortable in Ethan’s arms.


End file.
